Cake Wars
by Labyrinth Runner
Summary: All Erza wants to do is have her cake and eat it, too. Is that too much to ask?


Ezra was happy. She didn't usually freak out about food, but her cake was an entirely different story. She had found a hole-in-the-wall bakery on one of her adventures to Hargeon. She sat down in the little cafe section to eat her cake. However, before she could, a ruckus was beginning to be made outside. Ezra wanted to ignore it and finish her cake. but she had an obligation as a mage of Fairy Tail to help keep the peace. With a sigh, she walked outside the bakery to see something she wanted to avoid. There, in the middle of the square, was Gray and Natsu. Both were shirtless, and they are fighting. Ezra at least knew how to handle them. She grabbed them both by the ears and dragged them into the bakery before going back to eat her cake. She was going to have her cake _and_ eat it too. Or so she thought. Right as she turned away to take a bite, the table got flipped over, and with it went her cake. Ezra's eyes started to turn red as she looked down at the boys fighting on the floor, mushing her cake further into the tiles. The boys didn't see the terrifying glint in her eyes, and therefore didn't have enough time to react before they were hit up the side of the head and kicked out of the store. This time, Erza bought her cake and left with it, determined to eat it somewhere where she would be undisturbed.

* * *

She found herself sitting in a park. She'd settled for eating there after she did a preliminary search of the nearby area and found it to be sufficiently quiet. There were no noisy guild mates who could start a fight. There weren't any criminals that she would have to stop. There was nothing, absolutely nothing, stopping her from eating her cake this time. She pulled out her cake and placed it on the picnic table. She turned to fiddle in the bag for a fork, and when she turned back, her cake was gone.

"Whoever stole my cake had better give it back if they do not want to feel my wrath," she spat out.

"I see your temper is as scarlet as your hair," a voice said. Erza turned to face the newcomer, who was leaning up against a tree with her cake in his hands. His face was hidden by a hood.

"My temper will be the least of your problems if you don't give my cake back right this instant," she warned. The man just chuckled.

"I have no intention of eating your cake, I can assure you of that," the man said, "I know better than to do that." Erza stopped for a second to really take the stranger in. That relaxed, yet reserved stance, the timbre of his voice, and the way he talked. There was no doubt in her mind.

"Jellal..." Erza whispered.

"Took you long enough," he said as he used a single hand to take off his hood, revealing his smirking face. "You really are blinded by rage when someone takes your cake, you know."

"I wasn't blinded by rage," she scoffed.

"You threatened me for stealing a baked good," Jellal laughed as he put the cake back down on the table. "It was hardly the welcome I expected when you saw me."

"Well... what were you expecting?" She asked.

"Something more along the lines of 'Jellal? How are you? What are you doing here?' Something like that," he smirked as he sat down next to her.

"Jellal? How are you? What are you doing here?" Erza smirked.

"Better," he told her.

"Oh? What would be best?" Erza teased.

"I don't know, maybe a kiss. That's usually what two people who love each other do when they haven't seen each other in a while," Jellal nonchalantly said.

"A kiss? I don't know," Erza said in a mocking tone as she slid closer to him. She leaned her head on his shoulder and tilted her head until her lips connected with his cheek.

"Not the kind of kiss I was talking about," Jellal said.

"What kind of kiss were you looking for?" Erza asked.

"Something more like this." He placed a finger under her chin to tilt her head up a bit more. His other hand wrapped around her waist to pull her closer. His gaze trailed from her eyes down to her lips as Erza held her breath in anticipation. Then, slowly, he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. Erza closed her eyes as she sighed into the kiss, pressing back against his lips to match his intensity. They eventually broke away, breathless.

"I'll remember that for next time," Erza panted.

"Good. Now, I believe you were looking for this?" Jellal said as he handed her a fork. For once, she wasn't sure she wanted it anymore. Her cake was good and all, but he tasted better.


End file.
